vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Yamaoto/Hana
Who is Yuki Yamaoto? Yuki is a girl, with lightning that she barely can control, and suffers from anemia. She's generally very protective of her friends and frequently visits Purple Lotus. She currently is a member of the Wardens. History and lore For most of her life she lived in Kitakami with her parents and sisters. It was hectic to say the least as her father had connections to a Yakuza family. Most of her upbringing was rough as with her lightning that runs on her mother side of the family, she suffers from iron deficiency anemia quite a bit, which results in random fainting spells and her lightning to be un-usable for a short time. As a result of her mother's lighting, and her own, her father wanted to harness her it and the part of her DNA for profit. However he failed to successfully do so, only being able to make small headway ever so often. This as well has a profound effect on her social life, leaving her a nervous, scared wreck that only at most has one, maybe two friends. One such old friend she still has contact with, considering her a sister. Roughly around the time that her lightning started to creep up and start to manifest, she went on a short vacation to her uncle's home in hokkaido and in the process, opened a portal. The magic library and the warriors appearance Yuki appeared in the library after accidentally opening a portal from one of her uncles books, in the process managing to awaken a demon that had been after her bloodline on the fatherside of generations. For the time being tho, everything was fine and she meet the rest of those that were in the library, that being Sky, Erin, Zabson, and dice. A while after, the warrior fully took control of Yuki and got her killed, after emitting a beam of light from a rune and almost killing, Erin. Soon after she was killed she was quickly resurrected by Arcadum quitelitterly shoving her soul back into her body. Purple lotus Soon after being resurrected she went to purple lotus, trying to find a place to calm down and contemplate things that happen the day before. There she meet Vex, Tesha, and others to countless to keep track of. It was shortly after this did her lightning start to become more prevalent, and her still to this day attempting to control it to a greater extent. The wardens of the veil Shortly after re-establishing contact with Vex and meeting with the rest of the wardens, she was interviewed and quickly joined them, both to protect herself, and others from the horrors of the abyss, and wonderland. It was also during this time that she finally got to show off her cooking. During a fight that ensued after Tesha was kidnapped, she lost her part of her left leg, roughly halfway down the calf. This resulted in Serilda making a prosthetic foot for her. Personality Yuki's generally scared and shy about most things, in particularly love and seeing her friends in constant pain. She's an eager learner, quickly learning most things but struggling with others such as magic. She's very compassionate and caring once her defences are lowered, but also very protective. Powers and equipment. (out of date/wip) * Currently she has the ability to produce lightning from her body, primarily from the food she eats. She's able to absorb lightning that strikes her but at the cost of overloading her. This also affects her anemia heavily. * A blood bound wakizashi gifted to her from Flare that's been made extra sharp * Currently, she has a Saiga-12 semi automatic shotgun, with one being custom made for her form Niho. She has a variety of attachments for her. However, she prefers to run a simple Micro T1, angled foregrip, and an RK-4 pistol grip. * Her prosthetic left leg and foot. Trivia * Her cooking skill has be quoted as being on "Iron chef levels" and "amazing". Almost all of her recipes are done by hand and are normally thought of on the fly. * Her hair color used to be black but has turned silver/white due to her lightning bleaching it. * She's very, very protective of Tesha, and as the joke has been she is her adopted mother * She's been researching weapons and magic, and how to combine them. * Yuki tend to use "Hana" as her surname as she doesn't want to be connected to her family * Yuki Hana (Shortened from Yuki O'hana) means Snow Flower * She has gained the nickname "Seagull" From the BIGSOUP * She dislikes melee, CQB, and Urban combat, both having to be extremely close, and the fact it's extremely easy to get ambush. * Yuki likes music quite a bit, in particularly, Rock, Metal, and other genres * Yuki sings some times, but only when people aren't working as she can't muster the courage to sing openly. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction